


Cierpkość (Aigre)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bitterness, Bombs, Caring Sebastian, Cell Phones, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Dammit Jim, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Explosions, King - Freeform, London, Loneliness, M/M, Murder, Organized Crime, Sadness, Smile, Sniper Sebastian, Snipers, Translation, king Jim
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Jim jest zawsze wspaniały przed innymi. Ale w jego cieniu, w tym, w którym tkwi Moran, czai się coś innego.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aigre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705164) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Jim _jest_ goryczą. Tak inteligentny, szalony, figlarny… Kiedy szukał kogoś, kto mógłby mu dorównać, słał tyle uśmiechów… Ale Sebastian nigdy nie widział kogoś równie odizolowanego.

Oczywiście, Moran był zawsze przy nim. Był ważny, był jego prawą ręką, ale nie mógł przekroczyć linii samotności, którą odgrodził się Jim.

Czasem stawali na dachu jakiegoś budynku. Jim zawsze grzebał w swoim telefonie, podczas gdy Sebastian wykonywał misję. Tym razem chodziło o aktywowanie bomby.

\- Śliczna eksplozja, Sebbie!

\- Dzięki, Szefie.

Mógł przynajmniej sprawić, żeby jego Król się uśmiechnął.


End file.
